Träume von Galad (Kapitel)
"Träume von Galad" ist das siebente Kapitel des elften Bandes Scheinangriff. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfundzwanzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Egwene trifft sich heimlich mit Elayne in Tel'aran'rhiod, dann durchsucht sie das Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin. Als dort zuerst Galad, und dann in Emondsfeld Gawyn als Traumgestalten zu ihr kommen, flieht sie in ihre eigenen Träume. Moghedien hat Egwene beobachtet, und ihr ein Traumgewebe geschickt, um sie damit gefangen zu nehmen. Handlung Egwene al'Vere Ort: Tel'aran'rhiod Egwene kehrt nicht in ihren Körper zurück, sondern bleibt in der Dunkelheit, in der die Träume schweben. Sie hat inzwischen genug gelernt, um bei einigen Träumen deren Besitzer zu identifizieren. Die sieht die Träume von Bair und Amys hell leuchten, was bedeutet, dass die beiden Weisen Frauen inzwischen fest schlafen. Egwene wünscht sich, Elaynes und Nynaeves Träume auch so gut identifizieren zu können, denn dann würde sie ihre Freundinnen schnell finden. Sie träumt sich wieder nach Tel'aran'rhiod in das Zimmer, in dem sie als Novizin gelebt hat. Sie blickt vorsichtig auf den Gang und sieht, wie Elayne aus der Tür neben ihr herausblickt. Die Tochter-Erbin kommt zu ihr ins Zimmer und Egwene beobachtet noch einen Moment lang den Korridor, ehe sie die Tür schließt. Elayne sagt, dass sie gehofft hatte, Egwene richtig verstanden zu haben. Sie sagt, sie wünschte, die Heimlichtuerei wäre vorbei, doch Egwene sagt, dass es schließlich sie ist, die neben den Weisen Frauen schläft. Egwene sagt, dass Elayne ihr von Birgitte erzählen soll und Elayne ist geschockt. Sie erklärt, dass sie Egwene nicht darüber sprechen darf, weil es ein Vertrauensbruch wäre und dass Egwene niemandem davon erzählen darf. Egwene sagt, dass sie ihr vertraut und wünscht, dass Elayne auch irgendwann genug Vertrauen zu ihr hat. Die Tochter-Erbin sagt, sie hätten zu viele Geheimnisse, doch dafür gäbe es einen Grund. Egwene akzeptiert das und sagt, Elayne solle erzählen, wenn sie es könne. Elayne fragt nach Rand und Egwene erzählt ihr von seinen Befehlen an die Aiel. Die Tochter-Erbin versteht besser, warum Rand das getan hat. Sie sagt, dass er ein Recht darauf hat zu verlangen, dass man ihm gehorcht und sagt, dass man das leicht mit Arroganz verwechseln könnte. Egwene fragt, ob es wirklich keine weiteren Probleme wegen Latelle geben wird und Elayne erklärt, dass die Frau nur wütend war, weil es jetzt Konkurrenz für sie gibt. Außerdem hätte Nynaeve jedem Mann gesagt, dass sie ihn schlagen würde, wenn er sich ihr nähert und sie hat sich auf Verlangen von Valan Luca bei Latelle entschuldigt. Elayne sagt auch, dass sie oft Selbstgespräche führt und etwas über Egwene sagt. Egwene erklärt, dass sie nur gesagt hat, was gesagt werden musste. Sie trägt Elayne auch auf, Nynaeve wörtlich zu sagen, sie würde beim nächsten mal noch ernster mit ihr reden. Elayne sagt, dass Egwene sich ebenfalls geändert hat und dass an ihr etwas von Rands Haltung hängen bleibt. Egwene braucht einen Moment, das zu verstehen. Elayne lacht und sagt, sie würde eines Tages die Königin von Andor sein, und Egwene die Amyrlin. Egwene erklärt, dass es dann vielleicht keine Burg mehr gäbe, doch Elayne sagt, dass sie sicher ist, eine Burg im Exil ohne die Rote Ajah zu finden, wenn sich nur Nynaeve wieder an den Namen erinnert. Elayne sagt, dass sie zurück muss, da Nynaeve schlimme Kopfschmerzen hat, aber darauf bestand, wach zu bleiben. Obwohl sie es nicht verraten sollte gesteht sie, dass Nynaeve glaubt, dass Moghedien sie und Elayne verfolgt. Egwene ahnt, dass sie das von Birgitte wissen, sagt aber nur, dass die beiden Frauen vorsichtig sein sollen. Nachdem Elayne verschwunden ist, bleibt Egwene noch in Tel'aran'rhiod. Sie will selbst versuchen, herauszufinden, wo sich die Blauen treffen. Dazu sorgt sie dafür, dass sie wie Elaida im Kleid einer Aufgenommenen aussieht und träumt sich ins Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin, in dem bei jedem Besuch weniger Stühle stehen. Elaida vertraut immer weniger Aes Sedai aus ihrem Konzil und entlässt sie nach und nach. Auch merkt man in ihren Briefen, dass sie mehr und harte Strafen verteilt, was die Aes Sedai nervös und ängstlich vor Versagen macht. So schnell sie kann, liest sie die sich ständig verändernden und verschwindenden Briefe durch. Sie liest von Davram Bashere und seinem Heer, darüber, dass man Rands Aufenthaltsort noch nicht gefunden hat, aber jemand glaubt, er wäre für die Aufstände in Tanchico verantwortlich und davon, dass Augen-und-Ohren aus Tarabon nicht mehr berichten. Sie erfährt, dass Morgase seit Tagen nicht mehr aus ihren Gemächern gekommen wäre, von Aufständen in Arafel und Shienar und davon, dass Niall die Weißmäntel nach Amadicia ruft. Schließlich sieht sie einen Bericht über Elayne und Nynaeve, wo steht, dass sie entkommen konnten. Doch auch dieser Bericht verschwinde, ehe sie weiter über die Suche nach den beiden in Amadicia lesen kann. Egwene entscheidet, im Vorzimmer der Behüterin der Chronik weiter zu suchen, als Galad durch eine Tür eintritt. Er lädt sie ein, mit ihm in die Wassergärten zu kommen, doch Leane unterbricht sie und hinter sich sieht sie die Frau in der Stola der Behüterin. Hinter ihr durch die offene Tür sieht sie Siuan als Amyrlin. Erschrocken flieht sie nach Emondsfeld und nennt sich selbst eine Närrin, weil sie beinahe von dem eingefangen wurde, wovor sie Nynaeve gewarnt hat. Egwene fragt sich, warum sie ausgerechnet von Galad träumt, da sie ihn zwar schön findet, aber nicht wirklich mag. Sie träumt häufiger von Gawyn, denkt aber, dass das ebenfalls dumm ist, da er ihr gegenüber nie Gefühle gezeigt hat. Sie nimmt sich vor, Aviendha das Buch mit den Liebesgeschichten am nächsten Tag zurückzugeben. Da sie in Emondsfeld ist, will sie nur ungern den Traum verlassen. Sie ist seit eineinhalb Jahren nicht mehr dort gewesen. Auf dem Dorfgrün wehen zwei Flaggen an Masten und sie fragt sich, ob Perrin etwas damit zu tun hat. Etwas flackert und plötzlich tritt ihre Mutter aus der Weinquellen-Schenke und sagt Egwene, dass sie lange genug verheiratet ist um zu wissen, dass ein Mann nie erfahren darf, wie sehr man ihn vermisst. Sie sagt Egwene, dass er schon kommt und Egwene sieht Gawyn heranreiten. Ihr Herz schlägt schneller, schneller als bei Galad, und sie fragt sich, wieso sie jetzt an Galad denken muss, als hätte sie ihn gerade noch gesehen. Gawyn steigt vom Pferd und küsst sie. Egwene merkt, dass die Flaggen weg sind und fragt sich sofort, welche Flaggen sie eigentlich meint. Marin bringt ihr ihren Sohn und Gawyn sagt, dass er Egwenes Augen hat. Aber sie tritt von ihm zurück, weil ihr klar geworden ist, dass etwas nicht stimmt, da sie sicher ist, definitiv Galad und Flaggen gesehen zu haben. Ängstlich flieht sie in ihren eigenen Körper zurück und ist gerade noch wach genug um sich zu schelten, dass sie sich von ihren eigenen Einbildungen täuschen lässt, dann schläft sie wieder ein und träumt erneut, wie Gawyn zu ihr nach Emondsfeld reitet. Moghedien Moghedien kommt hinter einem Haus hervor und fragt sich gelangweilt, wo sich dieses Dorf wohl befindet. Sie hatte das Mädchen für schwächer gehalten und ist überrascht, dass es ihrem Gewebe entkommen konnte. Sie weiß, dass selbst Lanfear das nicht geglückt wäre. Aber sie interessiert sich nicht für Egwene, sie wollte sie nur unschädlich machen, weil sie sich frei in Tel'aran'rhiod bewegen kann. Und sie hatte Kontakt zu Elayne, die wiederum zu Nynaeve führen könnte. Sie will Nynaeve einfangen, vielleicht sogar den Großen Herrn bitten, ihr Unsterblichkeit zu gewähren, um Nynaeve für alle Zeit büßen zu lassen. Birgitte will sie ebenfalls bestrafen, da diese etwas mit Nynaeve und Elayne plant. Außerdem war es Birgitte im Zeitalter der Legenden unter dem Namen Teadra gewesen, die Moghediens Plan, Lews Therin zu Fall zu bringen, vereitelt hatte. Sie will Nynaeve, Elayne und Egwene aufspüren, aus dem Schatten heraus, damit sie nichts merken, bis es zu spät ist. Charaktere *Egwene al'Vere In Tel'aran'rhiod * Elayne Trakand * Moghedien Erwähnt * Rand al'Thor * Moiraine Damodred * Amys * Bair * Nynaeve al'Meara * Liandrin Guirale * Lini Eltring * Sorilea * Birgitte Silberbogen - auch als Teadra * Latelle * Aludra * Cerandin * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Davram Bashere - als Lord von Bashere * Morgase Trakand * Pedron Niall * Galad Damodred * Leane Sharif * Siuan Sanche * Bran al'Vere * Gawyn Trakand * Aviendha * Perrin Aybara * Marin al'Vere * Lanfear * Lews Therin Telamon * Dunsinin * Nerein * Melisinde Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Traumgängerin Erwähnt * Weise Frau (Aiel) * Aes Sedai ** Amyrlin-Sitz ** Weiße Burg im Exil ** Behüterin der Chronik ** Blaue Ajah * Königin von Andor * Verlorene * Seanchan * Augen-und-Ohren * Kinder des Lichts - als Weißmäntel * Wölfe Orte *''Tel'aran'rhiod'' **Weiße Burg ***Quartiere der Novizinnen ***Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin **Emondsfeld ***Weinquellen-Schenke ***Weinquellenbach Erwähnt * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Tarabon ** Tanchico * Caemlyn * Grenzlande ** Shienar ** Arafel * Amadicia * Altara * Wagenbrücke * Zwei Flüsse Gegenstände * Wolfskopfbanner * Banner des Roten Adlers Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zeitalter der Legenden Kategorie:Scheinangriff (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Weiße Burg Kategorie:Kapitel Emondsfeld Kategorie:Kapitel Tel'aran'rhiod